Menikahlah denganku Sasuke
by LokyCry
Summary: Naruto sudah membulatkan tekad untuk membawa Sasuke ke desa. bagaimana kah caranya? berhasilkah? NaruSasu, Sho-ai, penuh typo dan gaje. RnR?


**Disclaimer:** **punya saia neh... . (om masashi kishimoto: Oi, py gw tuh..)**

**Pairing: NaruSasu **

**Warning: OOC! BL or Sho-ai, aneh, GAJE, Typo(s)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**_ _ Menikahlah denganku, Sasuke_ _**

Hari ini tekad Naruto sudah bulat. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus membawa Sasuke ke konoha demi janjinya pada Sakura dan demi jalan ninjanya, maka hari ini pun dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pengejaran sendiri untuk menemukan Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak rela Sasuke berada di tangan Madara yang mungkin saja lebih mesum dan licik dari Orochimaru. "Yosh… perlengkapan ku sudah siap." Naruto mengecek sekali lagi barang bawaannya. _Yup… semua sudah siap. Tunggu saja Sasuke, aku akan menyelamatkanmu… _

"Kau mau kemana?" suara seseorang mengaggetkan Naruto yang sudah bersiap-siap keluar lewat jendela.

"Ng… Sai… a..ano… aku ada keperluan dengan Sakura. Begitulah~ hahahaha.." Naruto berusaha berbohong dengan menampilkan cengiran bodohnya. _Aduuhh… kenapa Sai harus muncul sekarang sih…_

"Oya? Tapi tadi Sakura sekarang ini sedang sibuk dengan Shizune di laboratorium, jadi tidak mungkin dia memanggilmu." Kata Sai masih dengan wajah dinginnya. "Hahahaha~ begitu ya. Ah, aku baru ingat kalo aku ternyata ada janji dengan Kakash~"

"Dia pergi melakukan misi."

"Ah.. begitu ya… Ah! Aku lupa kalo di Ichiraku~"

"Ichiraku ramen sekarang tutup."

"Iruka-sen~"

"Dia sedang mengajar."

"Janjiku dengan Konohamar~"

"Dia belajar dengan Iruka-sensei."

_Siaaaallll….._ Naruto langsung tertelungkup depresi. Aura frustasi memenuhi di sekeliling Naruto. _Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus pergi, walaupun harus mengeluarkan jurus terlarang 'itu'…_

Dengan pelan Naruto bangkit berdiri kemudian menatap Sai dengan mata birunya yang lembut, "Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kau selalu tau kalau aku sedang berbohong, maka aku akan jujur padamu Sai…" Naruto melangkah perlahan ke arah Sai kemudian menarik dagu Sai, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dideskripsikan. Sai sendiri masih menatap wajah Naruto dengan dingin tak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun walau jarak wajahnya dan wajah Naruto sangat dekat.

"Aku harus pergi karena ingin membelikanmu kado special, hanya untukmu yang sangat berarti bagiku." Kata Naruto dengan suara yang sangat gentle dan sanggup membuat para gadis mengoyak jantungnya demi memberikannya pada Naruto. Sungguh itu merupakan ujian terberat yang dilalui Naruto semasa hidupnya menjadi Jinchuriki, dirinya lebih memilih di perkosa banci daripada harus mengeluarkan kalimat itu pada Sai. _Ayo… terpesonalah… aku sudah mengerahkan jurus 'playboy' ajaran si ero-sennin itu dengan mempertaruhkan jalan ninjaku. Tapi baru kali ini aku mempraktekkannya pada seorang cowok, semoga saja berhasil._

Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan semua pheromone-nya tetapi Sai hanya menatapnya dengan dingin tak berekspresi. _Sial, gagal ya… sudah kuduga, ini tak'kan berhasil pada cowok, apalagi pada Sai yang berwajah dingin itu._ Naruto sudah putus asa, dia menghela napas yang panjang, ketika….

-Blush-

Tiba-tiba wajah Sai memerah malu, dia memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat dari pandangan Naruto, "Be..begitu ya. Kalau begitu apa boleh buat. Aku ingin alat tulis atau buku gambar. Cukup itu saja kok." Sahut Sai yang masih membuat Naruto agak shock. _HEEEEEEEE…..?_

"O..oh begitu ya… hahaha~ ba..baiklah Sai. Aku pergi dulu." Naruto ingin segera pergi dari sana, dia tidak mau melihat Sai yang kini berubah menjadi sosok yang bagi Naruto menyeramkan. _Jurus Ero-Sennin sangat berbahaya…_

Naruto sudah siap-siap mau pergi ketika dia merasa tarikan seseorang di bajunya memaksanya untuk berpaling. Sai memegangi ujung baju dari Naruto membuat Naruto merasakan firasat buruk. "Cepat kembali ya, Naruto-kun." Kata Sai dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

_HIIIIIIIII….. Tolong aku kami-sama…._ Saat itu Naruto merasa bahwa Sai yang sekarang lebih mengerikan daripada Sai yang dulu.

* * *

><p>Sasuke saat ini sedang menjernihkan pikirannya, Dia berjalan-jalan di tengah hutan sambil sesekali menatap danau yang terpampang indah di depannya. Sasuke jadi ingat bagaimana dia disuruh refresing oleh Madara agar tidak terlalu stress.<p>

"_Sasuke, sebaiknya kau sesekali harus istirahat. Pikiranmu itu terlalu dipenuhi oleh hal yang remeh." Kata Madara datar yang juga ditanggapi tak kalah datar oleh Sasuke._

"_Naruto bukanlah hal yang remeh."_

"_Oh.. jadi kau memikirkan bocah kyuubi itu? Baru kali ini aku menyaksikan seorang klan dari Uchiha memikirkan bocah kyuubi dengan sangat serius begitu." Sahut Madara enteng tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke lebih memilih meninggalkan markas daripada harus debat pendapat dengan Madara._

-JLEEB-

-JLEEB-

Suara kunai yang menancap di pohon tepat di sebelah Sasuke membuatnya kaget untuk sesaat kemudian dapat mengendalikan pikirannya begitu dia mengetahui siapa yang melempar kunai itu. "Kau tidak pernah menyerah ya, dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Laki-laki yang dipanggil dobe oleh Sasuke hanya menampilkan senyuman khasnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyerah untuk membawamu kembali, Sasuke." Jawab Naruto dengan sikap siaga. Sasuke yang melihat kegigihan Naruto hanya dapat diam tak membuka suara, kemudian tersenyum sinis lagi saat mengingat kebodohan Naruto yang ingin membawanya kembali ke desa. "Kalau begitu coba paksa aku untuk kembali ke desa. Apa kau bisa?" Sahut Sasuke dengan sikap yang juga waspada. "Kita lihat saja, Sasuke. Aku pasti akan membawamu pulang." Jawab Naruto mantap.

Dengan hentakan yang cepat, Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke yang sudah melakukan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. _Sedikit lagi aku bisa menggapai Sasuke… sedikit lagi…_ pikir Naruto sambil terus bergerak cepat menuju Sasuke, tangannya berusaha menggapai sosok Sasuke yang kini mulai mencabut pedangnya. _Ini dia…inilah saatnya…_ pikir Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian….

-BOOOFFF-

Suara kepulan asap membuat Sasuke kaget, terlebih mendapati Naruto yang kini berada dihadapannya sambil bertekuk lutut bak pangeran dengan tangan yang menjulurkan seikat bunga mawar merah dan cincin emas di kotak yang mungil. "A..Apa-apaan ini…!" Teriak Sasuke agak marah. Tangannya yang hampir mengeluarkan pedangnya kini harus menyarungkan kembali tanpa perlawanan.

"Sasuke, menikahlah denganku lalu kita berdua bisa hidup bahagia di desa." Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh dengan keyakinan. Urat kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajah Sasuke. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Aku tidak mau." Sasuke berpaling kemudian pergi menjauh dari Naruto.

"Tunggu Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak menerimaku?" Naruto menatap penuh harap kepada Sasuke yang menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menatap Naruto. Mata sinisnya memandang Naruto dengan dingin.

"Kau punya rumah dobe?" pertanyaan dari si bungsu Unchiha ini langsung membuat Naruto kaget.

"Tidak, tapi~…"

"Kau punya mobil BMW?" pertanyaan kedua lebih membuat Naruto kaget.

"Tidak Sasuke, tapi aku~"

"Kau dapat gaji berapa perbulan?" Kali ini malah makin membuat Naruto bingung.

"Aku tidak digaji, tapi aku~.."

"Sudah sana pergi! Tidak punya rumah, tidak punya mobil BMW, tidak ada gaji malah nekat ingin melamarku. Kau itu benar-benar dobe ya." Jawab Sasuke ketus. Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Tinggalkan aku, dobe." Kali ini suara Sasuke mengecil hanya berupa bisikan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan menyerah semudah itu. Lihat saja Sasuke aku pasti akan kembali, dan saat itu akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku kemudian kembali ke desa denganku." Suara Naruto yang penuh dengan keyakinan membuat Sasuke kaget. Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Bunga dan cincin tadi di tangan Sasuke. "Tunggu aku Sasuke." Bisik Naruto ditelinga Sasuke tanpa menyadari bahwa wajah Sasuke mulai memerah.

"Baka-dobe."

* * *

><p>Madara sudah menunggu kedatangan Sasuke yang beberapa jam ini sedang pergi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Suara langkah seseorang membuat Madara waspada, tetapi begitu yang dilihatnya Sasuke sudah kembali dia menghentikan sikap waspadanya.<p>

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" Madara melirik seikat bunga dan kotak kecil yang digenggam Sasuke.

"Hanya hal yang remeh dari seseorang yang remeh." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya, tanpa Madara sadari bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang tersenyum ketika menatap bunga dan cincin itu. _Kalau kau, pasti bisa menyelamatkan aku Naruto. Kalau begitu cepatlah jadi kuat dan selamatkan aku dari Madara, aku akan menunggu…_

**Omake**

Naruto kembali di desa dengan wajah lesu, hari ini pun dia tidak dapat membawa sang bungsu Uchiha kembali ke desa. Di perjalanan, Naruto terus memikirkan perkataan Sasuke, "Dasar teme, untuk apa aku punya rumah, aku sudah memiliki 2 mension, 3 pulau pribadi hadiah dari nenek Tsunade, 2 mobil Porsche, 4 Ferrari. Dan untuk apa aku digaji? Aku kan sudah jadi hokage. Aaarrgghhh… kalau si teme itu begitu ingin rumah dan mobil BMW besok aku akan menyuruh Iruka-sensei memilihkan rumah dan BMW yang cocok untuk Sasuke." Kemudian Naruto tersenyum penuh harapan. _Mungkin hari ini aku gagal, tetapi lihat saja suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan membawamu ke desa dan menikahimu, Sasuke. Kau tidak akan bisa menolak pesonaku._

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pesona, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan. Apa ya? Aduh aku tidak ingat." Naruto terus mengacak-acak rambutnya di sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke desa.

Di tempat lain, Sai sudah menunggu di ruangan Hokage. Menunggu sang Hokage pulang setelah membelikannya kado special, mengingat hal itu wajah Sai kembali memerah. "Naruto-kun lama sekali. Apa dia masih bingung memilih kado ya?"

Di tempat lain pun, sang Hokage selalu merinding tanpa sebab seperti akan ada musibah yang menimpanya. "Entah kenapa rasanya ada hawa yang menakutkan membuatku merinding. Oh kami-sama, selamatkan aku dari jiwa terkutuk. " Maka setiap perjalan pulang Naruto selalu berdoa tanpa menyadari hal buruk sudah menunggu kedatangannya di ruangan hokage.

**Owari**

**Satu fic gaje untuk mengisi waktu luang (=_=)**

**Dapat ide dari temanku yang sedang bercerita-cerita gokil, jadi kupikir kalo kujadikan fic lumayan juga. Hehehehe… **

**ceritanya agak gaje dan alurnya agak kecepatan kayaknya...**

**RnR plis (^o^)  
><strong>


End file.
